Everything is not what it seems
by Sakurakitty8
Summary: Harry Potter is presumed dead after not appearing at his first year sorting. Not that anyone cared. David Potter was hailed as the boy who lived. When the goblet of fire is lit, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive to compete. One Durmstrang student, Aaron Green, intends to stay faaar away from the tournament and more specifically, the school it's held at. Fem Harry Tomarry
1. A Night to remember

Harry Potter fanfiction

Summary: Harry Potter is presumed dead after not appearing at his first year sorting. Not that anyone cared. David Potter was hailed as the boy who lived. When the goblet of fire is lit, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive to compete. One Durmstrang student, Aaron Green, intends to stay faaar away from the tournament and more specifically, the school it's held at. A LOT of OOC. Fem Cute Veela! Harry WBWL! Pairings will be released during chapter three.

 **Chapter 1: A night to remember**

October 31, 1981 Potter Manor

"Lily, run he's here! Grab Hari and David and Run-". BOOM!. An explosion rocked Potter Manor and a flash of red light stopped James Potter in his tracks.

"James!" Lily Potter yelled before she ran upstairs with Hari in her arms. Voldemort steps over James's body and followed Lily upstairs. The red light flashed again and Lily Potter fell down stunned. Voldemort lowered his hood and his red eyes flashed dangerously at David and Harry Potter. Contrary to the popular belief, Voldemort didn't look like a snake. He was quite good looking. Tom looks like he is 16 due to a curse that delayed his aging process until he bonds with his soul mate. (Bonds is kissing). If he doesn't, he'll die 15 years after his soul mate is born. He has dark brown hair that hangs down to his mid-jaw. He has pale olive skin and chocolate brown eyes that melt into a crimson red when he's angry,( which was often). He looked down at young Harry James Potter. Then he removed the glamor on her.

Only known to Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Lily and James Potter that "Harry" was actually a girl. Her real name before she was Hari Emyrs Celestuna. The first-born daughter of a ancient, legendary, wealthy family of albino Veelas. Negro Veelas had pale skin, ebony black hair that changed white while in full-fledged Veela form, and bright purple eyes. Hari stared back at Tom Riddle with her eyes that seems to stare into your soul. They were pale lavender with tiny splotches of aqua and ice blue in them. Tom stared back at his soul mate, whilst ignoring David's cries. She also was 2 years older than David, though ol' Dumbles said they were twins.

"Er...Hi Tom." The 3 year old said tentatively.

"Hi Hari," Tom replied warmly. Hari was very bright for her age. She could almost speak fluently.

" So your my soul mate, wight?" Damn still not perfect. He laughed at her pronunciation.

" Yes Hari, I am." Hari let out a very girly squeal and leapt into his arms. Tom was very happy he had fast reflexes. He hugged her back.

" Don't leave me," she whispered.

" Not planning on it." He said back, his voice muffled by her hair.

"But I have to go now. Just for ten minutes."

"Why?"

"I need to pretend I drained your magical core and tried to kill David."

"Ok..." He set her down and pulled out his wand.

" Ol' Dumbledore already had planned to drain you core and give it to David." He clenched his jaw as he said that.

" Avada Kedevra," he choked out and cast the spell on Hari.

" It will temporarily drain your core, but it won't kill you." He hugged her one last time and left. During that ordeal he broke down part of the ceiling and a piece of wood scratched David's cheek, forming a "V". Seconds later, Dumbledore came to the Potter household.

"Enervate" he said and revives James. He went upstairs and did the same with Lily. James followed them up.

" Are they ok?" Dumbledore inspected the two children.

" They are fine though 'Harry' has a magical core equal to a squib. Young David has been marked; he had defeated Voldemort. All hail David Potter, The-Boy-who-lived." Lily and James hugged their savior son; Hari was already forgotten.

" You should send Harry to go live with his aunt and uncle. For the greater good Harry should not be influenced by his (actually Hari is a girl, you dumb old coot) brother's fame and hurt him." The Potter didn't even bat an eye and sent Hari away. Remus and Sirius came by the Potter's house and heard what happened. Sirius was furious his goddaughters (he and Remus found out) was just sent away with not even a single protest. Remus was upset James abandoned a cub. They both flooded away and weren't seen for 13 years. Meanwhile Dumbledore was dropping Hari on the Dursley's doorstep. Hari never stayed there as a Dark lord kept his promise in 8 minutes and 25 seconds.

14 years later...

She walked down the crowded hall angrily. Hari Emyrs Celestuna soon to be Riddle was pissed. Which everyone at Durmstrang loved. Why? Because she looked so frigging adorable. Her growth spurt never hit leaving her at 5,2 and her features we beautifully cute. She looked aristocratic while small and innocent. Her ebony black hair now reached her upper thigh and her eyes were still their haunting lavender. She looked even smaller because on top of her Durmstrang uniform, her boyfriend of 2 years threw his giant cloak on her because he was worried she would catch a cold because she sneezed. Just a sneeze. She was starting her sixth year at Durmstrang though they were going to Hogwarts. She had to go because they had a list of all the top 20 of 6th and 7th year. It was strange because she was the only girl at Durmstrang. No one ever tried to ask her out because of her dark lord of a boyfriend. Actually, they all adored her. Even the 1st years were either the same height or taller than her. Damn. She sighed. Then she got a whiff of smoke from the fire and inhaled a spark. She doubled over in a fit of coughs. All the nearby students immediately ran to her and tried to help get the spark of her throat. As though he was spying on her, her boyfriend, 17-year-old Tom Riddle (they kissed on Hari's 15th birthday) apperated into Durmstrangand started freaking out.

" Hari! What happened? Are you hurt? Who did this? Was it Jacob? I'll kill that bastard!"

"No I *cough* inhaled a spark of fire." Hari managed to choke out. BOOM. The fireplace blew up. One of Hari's best friends Mika Shadow (the others are Daniel Skevlavia, Viktor Krum, Jacob Lizeheart and Zack Crogintine) raised an eyebrow. "Really, was that necessary?" he drawled better than a Malfoy. To everyone Tom Riddle was a sadistic, emotionless, Dark Lord that never loved. Except for Hari. Then he was a wreck. Around friends, he wasn't so hard but around Hari he was a plethora of emotions. Said girl was trying to escape her overprotective boyfriend's grip.

"Tooom," she whined trying to sound upset. She just sounded like a kitten. An adorable black-furred kitten. All the hard-hearted Bulgarians fell apart at her cuteness. ( I don't know another word besides cute and adorable)

"Aww, Hari! Your sooo cute," Daniel exclaimed and hugged her. She was used to this

Flashback

 _Hari was finally 11 years old. She was going to Durmstrang. She shifted from foot to foot nervously. Tom had asked Igor to call a school assembly to introduce her. She was up on a platform between her overprotective soulmate and Igor. The whole student body was staring at her and Tom. Granted, Tom made her where his cloak so her 4,9 figure was invisible under the cloak's hood._

" _Er... Tom," she tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her, well what he could see which was her eyes._

" _Is this really necessary?"_

" _Yes" he said firmly. "People need to know not to touch you." Hari sighed. She knew she lost this battle. Then Tom spoke._

" _Greetings students of Durmstrang, I am Tom Riddle though most know me as Lord Voldemort." Gasps and looks of disbelief ranges through the audience._

" _But you don't look like him at all," one student said._

" _Crucio," Tom snarled and held it for a few seconds. When he released it, the students' ears were still ringing from the student's screams._

" _Does that solidify my point?" Tom asked coldly. He took their silence as a yes._

" _Now, I'm here because my soulmate is going to attend here." Whispers of "the dark lord has a soulmate?" and "the dark lord is gay?" ran through everyone's mouths._

" _For your questions, yes I have a soulmate and no I'm not gay. She's a girl." Whispers started again, this time wondering why a girl would be going to an all boys' school._

" _I am sure you'll all love her." Tom said. The Durmstrang students were expecting a haughty rich pureblood that was very narcissistic. " Hari," Tom said softly though everyone could here it in the silent hall._

" _You can pull back your hood now." Tentatively she lowered her hood and gasps rang through the hall. As at that age, she grew up around only the Malfoys, the Lestranges and Tom, she was very shy. She hid behind Tom, shoving her face into his shirt. Then coos and awws were heard throughout the hall. That was the day the Durmstrang students vowed to protect little Hari with their lives._

Flashback end

Tom continued to check over Hari before finally releasing her.

"Geez Tom, your gonna smother that girl," Daniel said.

"Shut up Skevlavia," Tom said with no real malice. Well, maybe a little. Hari sighed again. They were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Tom saw her sigh and freaked out again.

" What's wrong? Did the flame burn you? Are you ok? Talk to me Hari!," Tom pleaded. For the third but not last time, Hari sighed. Which started a new interrogation.


	2. The TriWizard Tournament

**Chapter** **2 :The** **Triwizard** **Tournament**

Hari fidgeted in her cabin. They were 2 days 6 hours 5 minutes and 24 seconds away from Durmstrang and 10 hours and 54 minutes and 36 seconds closer to Hogwarts.

She buried her face into a pillow and groaned. Luckily Tom hadn't heard her. He stalked her sometimes to make sure she was safe. She flopped on her bed and sighed. She was sighing a lot lately. Then she fell into a fitful sleep.

She found her self in a crib with two people cooing at her and many others around them. One was female with long flaxen weed blonde hair and eyes that swirled between a sapphire blue and emerald green. She had soft features and was wearing a white dress with thin straps and lace edging the hems.

The other was male with ebony black hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a forest green button up shirt and black slacks. A cloak hung over his shoulders and was fastened at his throat with a silver clasp. The clasp was a rose with thorns that was wrapped in a snake that had a amethyst as its eye.

"Hi Hari," the woman said.

"I'm your mom and this is your dad. You are Hari Emrys Celestuna, Heir to the throne of the albino Veelas." She started to say something else by a blast shook the house. People with sticks in their hands were pointing them at the crowd. Flashed of green lights shone through every angle. People fell down left and right. Hari heard her father say,

"Our magic isn't working! I can't shift!" Then he and his wife were hit by the green light too and fell. Hari saw an old man with blue eyes staring at her. He picked her up and gave her a disgusted look. He handed her to a man with hazel eyes and black messy hair and a woman with fiery red hair and dull green eyes. They pointed the stick at her and said something, maybe "Stupefy"? A flash of red light and screams were the last thing she heard before all went dark.

Hari woke up screaming with tears running down her face. She fell arms wrap around her and whisper comforting words in her ear. She turned around and sobbed into his chest forgetting she was just in her short white nightgown. She heard the door open and about 10 pair of feet shuffles in and about 25 more outside. Veela have heightened senses.

More arms wrapped around her as she buried her face into her boyfriend's chest. When she stopped crying she looked up and saw Tom, Daniel, Jacob, Viktor, and Zack staring down at her with worried eyes. The rest of the Durmstrang students were crowding the door looking anxiously at her.

"The nightmare again," Tom said softly. She nodded and buried her face back into his green t-shirt. Everyone's face twisted into a scowl of complete loathing. All the Durmstrang students knew about her reoccurring dream of her parents' death and who caused it. That was the reason Durmstrang hated Dumbledore and the Potters. Tom motioned for them all to leave. Reluctantly, they did, closing the door behind them softly. Tom lay back on the bed with a half-asleep Hari in his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered,

"Good night Hari, May the world stop torturing you for one night so you could at least sleep." (Sleepless dream potions are ineffective on memories). He fell asleep with her and they were gifted with a good sleep for the rest of the night.

Hari woke up in silky emerald fabric. It was kind of firm and connected to...skin? Hari jumped back so fast she toppled off the bed. Tom was up in a flash with his barrage of questions. Hari just sat there with her face burning. Tom looked at her, stopping his interrogation. He saw her blushing face and smirked.

He wrapped her in a hug and they stayed that way until Jacob came in and told them to take their lovey dovey stuff downstairs. Tom charmed the pillows to beat him out of the room. He went back to his own room, which was right next to Hari's to get ready. They were 30 minutes away from Hogwarts. Hari got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She then magicked her hair dry and got dressed. She put on a white shirt with the Durmstrang insignia on its right breast side and a short black skirt. She was just walking out when Tom was coming out too. He gasped and took off his cloak.

"I will no have my girlfriend walking out in that weather without a cloak." The cloak, of course, made her look even smaller. Tom was wearing a grey button-up with the Durmstrang insignia on it and black slacks. A burgundy tie hung loosely around his neck. He was now 6 feet even and was lean but muscular. His eyes were now permanently red and his hair was the exact same style. He ran back to his room and grabbed a deep red jacket and put it on. He then encased Hari's small hand in his own and the walked to the deck.

"Five minutes till we reach Hogwarts." Daniel bellowed. Pillows were still chasing Jacob, who was screaming for help. As they were underwater, they had a bubble around them and oxygen refreshed every hour. The deck was filled with all 40 students getting ready to meet the other school.

"Gather round!" Tom yelled and immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and joined the group.

"We know who's going to be there at Hogwarts and we are not allowed to torture to kill anyone." Tom said dejectedly. Groans were heard.

"But," Tom had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about pranks," everyone cheered and Tom yelled,

"Just don't get caught." When students quieted down, Tom told Hari to put up her glamor.

Hari took a deep breath and put up her glamor. She now had green eyes and blonde hair. She was about 5,8 and looked like a male version of her mom. Her skirt was now a black slacks and the cloak now was only slightly big. Everyone knew what her glamor meant and stayed quiet. Then the horn blew, signaling their arrival. Hari led them with Daniel and Jacob behind her and then Zack, Tom and another kid. They would have Tom lead too but didn't want to draw Dumbledore's attention. The rest followed behind. They walked up to the great hall knowing that Beauxbatons and Hogwart's students are already seated. Harry they open the doors with magic, as glamors do not add strength and walked in with the side students preforming a fire show. Hari glared at her 'brother', David Potter. Igor followed them in and approached Dumbledore to shake his hand even when he wanted to break it. He cared for Hari too. They sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco. Hari whispered to Draco,

"It's me, Hari. Meet me and Tom at the Black Lake at 10:00." Draco gave a brief nod and they went to their respective areas. At ten, three students left their cabins. They stared at each other for a few moments before Hari dropped her glamors, ran and jumped into the arms of the 14-year-old boy.

"Hey sis," Draco laughed. Hari grew up with him and Tom as her only friends until she went to Durmstrang. He thought of her as a little sister (unlike some self absorbed brat *cough* David*cough*) that he needed to protect even though she is older than him. It took a looooooong time for Tom to trust him. As they hugged, Draco decided to tease her about her height.

He was now a 5,10 after hitting his growth spurt and she was 8 inches smaller than him at 5,2.

"Soooo," Draco drawled.

"Big sis, I see you still are quite little." Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and she tried to cuff him on the head but couldn't reach. She kept jumping for five minutes before she fell back panting. Then Draco let out a small laugh and him and Tom dissolved into laughter before Tom ran to get her something to replenish her energy. They talked for another 2 hours before Hari slumped into Tom and promptly fell asleep. He smiled and him and Draco went back, Tom with Hari on his back. They parted ways, Draco going back to his common room and Tom and Hari going back to the ship. Tom set Hari on her bed and transfigured her clothes into PJs and pulled the blanket on her.

"Goodnight love," he said fondly. He went back to his room and fell asleep.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Tom had glamored himself to have light brown hair and eyes. He and Hari just sat in the back of the classroom and didn't draw attention. The day came for the announcements of the Triwizard Tournament. All three schools were sitting in the great hall and Dumbledore was standing next to the Goblet of Fire. The flame rose and a paper slip came out. Dumbledore caught it and said,

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Cheer rose from the baby blue clad students as a Veela-looking girl rose from her seat and entered the room behind Dumbledore. The same thing was repeated when Dumbledore declared Cedric Diggory champion of Hogwarts. Another slip came out.

"The champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Cheers ran throughout the hall as the Bulgarians whooped and hollered for Viktor. He got up and entered the back room too.

"Now that the Goblet has chosen its champions," Dumbledore said,

" We must-." The Goblet lit again. Another piece of paper came out.

"Harry Potter." Silence rang through the hall. Hari felt dread course through her. She had read the TWT rules and it said any names, past or present of the selected person count.

"Harry Potter please stand," Dumbledore called. Hari shakily rose to her feet and all eyes turned on her. Tom was still in shock.

'Not for long,' she thought glumly.

"I-I am H-harry," she stuttered. Dumbledore looked at her suspiciously.

" You look nothing like him," he said. She took a deep breath and removed her glamor. The Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students gasped. That snapped Tom out of his stupor. The students and staff shivered as the temperature dropped 10 degrees. Tom slowly rose out of his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was dripping with venom.

"Who entered my soulmates name?" Gasps were heard, some because of the rarity of soulmates but most because in his anger, Tom let his glamors drop.

"Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" David's patience was worn thin.

"Who is this Tom Riddle?" Tom glared at him

"I am Tom marvolo Riddle-Slytherin." He smiled cruelly.

"Most people know me as Lord Voldemort." Shirks of terror fell through the hall. The older students and staff all pointed their wands at him (except Durmstrang)

"But I defeated you," David declared pompously.

"You impudent child, I took your adopted sister instead. No one will take her from me." Tom hugged Hari to his chest. She turned around and buried her face into his chest, her body wracking with sobs. As he felt her sob, he looked down at her and his angry rampage broke. He started inspecting her and making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Draco get a calming draught and her inhaler," Tom said. He hugged her to his chest. The great hall was shocked into stupor at the sight of Voldemort caring for someone.

"Let's go, Hari," Tom said. She was still crying. Tom sighed and hissed in parseltougue, _~Sleep~_. She collapsed in his arms and he carried her out of the silent hall, bridal style. Then the chaos started. People started screaming and yelling at one another.

"Siileeeeence!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Igor, did you know of housing Voldemort at your school." Igor then replied,

"I never housed the Dark Lord, I _did_ house Tom Riddle, Hari Emyrs Celestuna's boyfriend." All the purebloods and most of the halfbloods choked on air.

"Did you say Celestuna?!" One Slytherin croaked out. Igor turned to him.

"Yes, I did. As you saw by her alabaster skin, ebony hair, red lips, small stature, lavender eyes, and submissive personality, she is a albino Veela of the Royal Family of Veelas, the Celestunas." Dumbledore was shocked that she knew of her heritage. He was still her magical guardian and he could take from her vaults.


	3. The Aftermath

**Aftermath:**

 _Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

Dumbledore sat in his office brooding. Two hours ago Tom Riddle and Harry Pot-, no, Hari Celestuna revealed their existence in front of all three schools and their headmasters and head mistresses. If they did it in secret, it would it be easy just to kill Tom but once they revealed soul mates and Hari's heritage, it would be forbidden to kill Hari or her soul mate. Dumnbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He had to find a way to kill them both and make it look like an accident. A very hard task indeed.

-This is Charmander123. He's a time skip-

Hari hated Hogwarts. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. It had been just under two weeks since the release of the names for the tri-wizard tournament. She had been cooped up long enough. Tom let her out the first day but then everyone tried to talk to her and Tom corralled her back inside. At least they got some stuff done.

 _Flashback_

Hari and Tom walked out of the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" They recognized that voice. Albus Dumbledore.

"No," Tom replied curtly.

"I am sorry but I can not permit you to leave the grounds. It isn't safe." Dumbledore said gravely

Tom laughed.

"Oh really, from what? As far as I know, im the only Dark Lord around."

"It is a bad example to your fellow students."

"Unless you haven't been listening, I'm not a student. As Hari is my soul mate, she is permitted to go with me. Good Day _Headmaster_."

Tom grabbed Hari's hand, and dragged her to the apparation point and apparated to Gringotts.

-This is Cat, she's a setting's change-


End file.
